The goals of this study are to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicity of intrathecally administered mafosfamide in a limited dosage escalation schedule, to define a safe dose of intrathecally administered mafosfamide which can be recommended for subsequent Phase II studies, and to determine the CSF pharmacokinetics of intrathecally administered mafosfamide.